1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a support device for use with a hand-held camera, and more particularly, to a device for stabilizing the camera against the torso of a person when the camera is in use and for transporting the camera when the camera is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clear, professional looking pictures and movies require that the camera be held extremely steady. Jerky movement or camera shake will result in an unacceptably blurred image. The problem of camera shake is particularly pronouced when the photographer is using a long exposure, such as that used in low light situations. However, camera shake is also a problem where the photographer is moving the camera while exposing continuous frames of film. These situations require smooth shake-free camera movement.
Video camera, 8 millimeter movie cameras and motor driven cameras that are capable of shooting pictures continuously at speeds of several frames per second are examples of cameras that are intended to pan or be moved while exposing film. Additionally, where the camera is equipped with a zoom feature, every camera motion is magnified when the photographer films while zooming. Camera shake must, therefore, be controlled in order for the photographer to produce clear, professional looking pictures or movies.
Another factor that might result in an unacceptably blurred image is arm fatigue. Arm fatigue occurs after the photographer has been filming for a period of time. Where the photographer must hold the camera with his arm in a relatively unnatural position for extended periods of time, arm fatigue might result thus generating a shaking movement that will cause a blurred image on the exposed film. Arm fatigue is a more prevalent problem when a long telephoto lens is used with the camera, adding weight thereto, or where a heavier camera, such as a video camera, is used. Thus, a reduction in arm fatigue will result in a reduction in camera shake.
There have been prior art attempts to overcome camera shake and arm fatigue. The most common solution has been to use a tripod which requires the user to carry an extra piece of camera equipment. The tripod is awkward to carry when not in a collapsed condition and when it is in such a condition, it must be assembled and attached to the camera before a picture can be taken. Spontaneous pictures, therefore, may be missed when the photographer is using a tripod. Another disadvantage is that the tripod must be set on a relatively level surface and such a surface may not always be available.
The use of a tripod for a movie camera or a video camera is particularly disadvantageous. Here, the photographer is restricted roughly to a horizontal pan taken from a single vantage point. Attempts to provide mobility have included placing wheels on the tripod itself or providing yet another piece of equipment, a tripod dolly. Of course, any roughness in the surface across which the tripod is moved will translate a vibration to the camera that is mounted on the tripod.
Another prior art solution has been to provide a platform that is inflexibly situated in front of the face of the photographer. The camera is then placed on the platform such that the photographer can site through the camera viewfinder and expose the film without the necessity of holding the camera. The most obvious disadvantage is that the camera obstructs the photographer's field of vision and impairs his ability to select the most advantageous angle from which to photograph. Additionally, the platform solution restricts camera movement that is necessary to produce professional looking moving pictures such as those produced by a movie camera or a video camera.
Still another prior art solution has been to attach an appendage to the camera such that when the appendage is hooked over the shoulder of the photographer, the camera can be positioned for filming. The appendage solution results in a bulky camera arrangement. The camera cannot be conveniently stored or carried with the appendage attached and when the appendage is not attached it becomes an extra piece of equipment that must be separately stored or carried.
The following U.S. patents are representative examples of various types of stabilizers with which the present invention is concerned:
______________________________________ 2,586,954 4,083,480 2,636,822 4,244,500 2,771,826 4,327,986 2,952,200 4,437,753 ______________________________________
As described above, the prior art attempts to eliminate camera shake and arm fatigue have several disadvantages including restricted camera movement while filming and inconvenient, bulky, additional pieces of equipment that must be carried and stored.